The present invention relates to a chuck used for a device or a robot for feeding and/or discharging parts, particularly, to a chuck in which a pair of pawls are opened/closed using a parallel movement.
Rotary pawl type chucks are widely used with robots or the like because of their simple structure; however, chucks in which the opening/closing movement takes place in a parallel manner (hereinafter referred to as a "parallel chuck") is also used because of its reliability in grasping.
The parallel chuck, having a pair of pawls reciprocatively guided by guiding bars or slide grooves, has disadvantages, however, that its structure is complicated, its size is large for its function, its ease of assembly is poor, torsion may arise depending on the way force is applied, etc.